creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mein Albtraum
thumb Ist es nicht toll, an einem komplett fremden Ort aufzuwachen? Das einzige, was du weißt, ist, dass du mitten in der Nacht in einem Wald bist. Alles, was du siehst, ist Nebel. Nebel und schemenhafte Andeutungen von Bäumen. So begann alles. Der Anfang des sich fortsetzenden Albtraums. Nacht 1: ''' Ich bin wieder wach. Es kann doch nicht wahr sein! Einmal. Ich will nur einmal eine ganze Nacht lang schlafen. Aber anscheinend ist selbst das zuviel verlangt. Warum ich wach bin? Weil ich einen Albtraum hatte, der so realistisch war, dass ich dachte, ich muss wirklich sterben. Doch kurz davor bin ich aufgewacht. Was es für ein Traum war? Einer, den nicht viele durchstehen würden. Kreaturen, die so nie in einem Horrorfilm gezeigt werden könnten. Handlungen, die so nie geschehen könnten. Sie sind viel zu ausgefeilt. Viel zu viel Horror auf einmal. Ich weiß nicht, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht, dass er sich etwas derartiges ausdenkt. Das ist verrückt. Krank. Geisteskrank. So etwas kann sich keiner vorstellen. Es läuft so ab: Ich bin gerade eingeschlafen und dann... dann wache ich in diesem nebligen Wald auf. Ich stehe auf und drehe mich ein paar Mal im Kreis. thumb Ich gehe los. Es ist vollkommen still. Ich höre nur meine eigenen Gedanken und wie ich gleichmäßig atme. Doch dann fängt der Nebel an dichter zu werden. Man sieht nicht mehr die eigene Hand vor Augen und ich spüre, dass ich von irgendetwas verfolgt werde. Ich fange an schneller zu atmen und zu rennen. Doch es hilft nichts. Ich werde beobachtet und verfolgt. Ich bin eine Beute. Ich werde gejagt. Ich kann nicht fliehen. Ich werde nicht entkommen. Es wird mich finden. Immer. Egal, wo ich hingehe. Es wird auf mich warten und zuschlagen, sobald ich verwundbar bin. Es kennt mich. Es kennt mich, seit ich lebe. Es kennt meine Schwachstellen. Und es wird sie nutzen. Wo auch immer es mich angreift, werde ich schutzlos sein. Es wird sich darum kümmern, mich zu einer leichten Beute zu machen. Und hier in diesem Wald wird es dem Ding leicht fallen, mit mir kurzen Prozess zu machen. Alleine im Wald bin ich verloren. Das war schon immer so. Ich fühle mich verloren. Ich höre so viel. Meine Schritte. Meinen Atem. Wilde Tiere. Aber ich höre nichts, was eine Andeutung auf das wäre, was mich als seine Beute auserkoren hat. Gar nichts. Als würde es schweben. Ich stürze. Ich liege auf dem Boden. Sehe nur Nebel. Weiß. Alles ist weiß. Ich... ich schreie. Ich kann nicht aufhören. Kein Ton kommt mehr aus mir heraus. Dann völlige Stille. Ich bin wach. In meinem Bett. Und habe Angst. Ich kann nicht mehr. Es macht mich kaputt. Ich habe keine ruhige Minute in der Nacht. Ich brauche nicht viel Schlaf, doch irgendwann ist es nicht mehr auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen. Das grenzt schon an Schlafentzug. Und das nur, weil dir angedroht wird, dass du umgebracht wirst und wegen Menschen, die dich mit ihren Fragen durchlöchern, obwohl du gesagt hast, du willst nicht darüber reden. Und wegen dem Albtraum. '''Nacht 2: Ich bin wieder in diesem Wald. Das Szenario von letzter Nacht wiederholt sich. Nur diesmal... diesmal viel schlimmer. Anstatt dem Nebel, den ich sonst nur gesehen habe, sehe ich jetzt alles. Und ich wünsche mir den Nebel zurück. ch dachte, es war ein Wald, doch es ist keiner. Nein. Viel schlimmer. thumbch bin auf einem Friedhof. Und das, was vorher Bäume waren, sind jetzt schwarze Statuen aus Marmor. Und sie sehen aus wie die Menschen, die in den Gräbern liegen. Und in der Stellung, in der sie gestorben sind, liegen oder stehen die Statuen auf einer riesigen Grabplatte. Diese ist aber in dem Fall weißer Marmor. Es ist zwar ein schöner Kontrast, doch je länger du hinsiehst, wird dir die schreckliche Tatsache bewusst, dass du auch irgendwann dort liegen wirst. Sie waren alle die Beute des Abschaums, das auch mich jetzt tot sehen will. Ich dachte, das Szenario wiederholt sich, doch nicht diesmal. Ich wache zwar wieder auf dem Boden auf, aber ich kann alles sehen. Nur ungefähr 5 Zentimeter über dem Boden zog sich ein instabiler Schleier aus Nebel. Und ich höre etwas. Auch wenn ich lieber nichts hören will. Das, was ich höre, ist der Wind, der an den Statuen vorbeizieht und immer wieder aufheult. Ich höre auch meine Schritte, was mich etwas beruhigt. Doch viel bringt es nicht. Ich habe angefangen, darüber nachzudenken, was sich denn wie wilde Tiere anhören könnte. Ich glaube, es ist besser, das nicht herauszufinden. Es gibt ja keine Zombies. Ich vermute, es war "Der Jäger". Ich habe mir beim Gehen die Grabmäler angeschaut und festgestellt, dass auf jedem Grab beziehungsweise jeder Statue eine Zahl steht. Doch erst nach ungefähr 20 Gräbern wurde mir bewusst, dass es keine Zahl doppelt gab bisher. Vermutlich ist es eine Nummerierung. Ich weiß nur nicht, mit welchem Hintergedanken nummeriert wurde oder wird. Ich bin momentan im zweistelligen Zahlenbereich. Ich habe noch keine einstellige Zahl gesehen und hoffe, auch keine dreistellige Zahl zu finden. Es fängt wieder an. Ich werde beobachtet. Ich bin wieder eine Beute. Der Jäger ist in der Nähe. Der Nebel steigt höher und wird dichter. Für kurze Zeit sah alles wieder wie Wald aus und nicht wie der Friedhof. Er ist hinter mir. Der Jäger ist direkt hinter mir. Er will, dass ich mich umdrehe und in sein Gesicht schaue. Ich gebe nicht nach. Nein. Er bittet mich noch einmal. Ich weigere mich noch immer. Er wirft mich zu Boden. Ich schreie. Ich schreie nach Hilfe, doch es kommt niemand. Nicht ein einziger. Ich schreie, trete und schlage um mich. Ich bin wach. Und sicher. Aber wer weiß, für wie lange. Was mache ich falsch? Es verfolgt mich sogar in der Realität. Jetzt kann ich nicht mal mehr im wachen Zustand entspannen. Aber warum verfolgt es mich? Es existiert nicht. Ist nicht real. Das weiß ich. Und das so gut, wie ich weiß, dass ich ein Einzelkind bin. Aber dennoch ist er mir nah. "Der Jäger" ist mir unter die Haut gegangen. Nacht 3: Wo bin ich? ch bin nicht in einem Wald und auch nicht auf einem Friedhof. ch bin in meinem Bett. Ich liege in meinem kuscheligen Bett mit der schwarzen Bettwäsche. Draußen vor meinem Fenster steht der verwelkte, leicht verkrüppelte Baum. Aber... vor meinem Fenster sind Gitterstäbe. Vor einer Stunde waren sie noch nicht da. Ganz sicher nicht. Aber ich habe einen leichten Schlaf. Naja. Das wird sich aufklären. Sie irritieren mich zwar, aber ich werde die Nacht schon überstehen. Der Mond scheint durch mein Fenster und der Baum, in Verbindung mit den Gitterstäben, erzeugt einen komischen Schatten. Ich sehe den Mond zwar nicht ganz, doch eigentlich ist es ein Vollmond. Ein schöner noch dazu. Doch irgendwie ist es so still. Als würde gleich etwas passieren. Wie aufs Stichwort fing mein Kleiderschrank an, sich zu bewegen. Es knarzt, doch das ist nur der Boden vom Schrank, den ich höre. Ohne genauer darüber nachzudenken, habe ich ein Kissen gegen meinen Schrank geworfen. Als das Kissen zu Boden fiel, hörte der Schrank auf, sich zu bewegen. Ich dachte mir lieber nichts und drehte mich um und wollte schlafen, was mir auch fast gelungen ist. thumbDoch dann hat mein Schrank wieder angefangen, sich zu bewegen. Ich habe mich unter meine Decke verkrochen und gewimmert, doch es hat nicht aufgehört. Es wurde immer lauter und lauter und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sich irgendetwas veränderte. Ich gebe zu, ich hatte Angst. Ja. Aber diese war berechtigt. Ich lag eine geschlagene Stunde verängstigt, zitternd und wimmernd unter meiner Decke, als es wieder abrupt still wurde. Ich habe dann noch gehadert, ob ich von unter der Decke hervorkommen soll oder nicht, was sich auch wieder in die Länge gezogen hat. Ich habe mich letztendlich noch dazu entschieden und die Decke zurückgeschlagen. Doch im Nachhinein war es ein Fehler. In meinem Zimmer war Nebel. Ich bin aufgestanden, um zu gucken, ob mein Fenster offen war, denn nachts wird es hier kälter. Doch es war geschlossen. Ich habe es nicht verstanden, bis mir wieder einfiel, dass es mitten in der Nacht war und ich seit Tagen Albträume habe. Oder besser gesagt, einen Albtraum habe, der mich die ganze Zeit verfolgt. Ich hatte noch immer Angst, doch ich konnte nichts daran ändern. Ich musste nachsehen, woher der Nebel kam. Je näher ich an den Schrank herantrat, umso dichter wurde der Nebel auch. Ich stand lange v or der Tür des Schranks und habe überlegt, ob ich ihn öffnen sollte oder lieber nicht. Ich habe mich dagegen thumb entschieden, als plötzlich die Schranktür aufging und mehrere Arme daraus hinausgeschossen kamen und mich umschlungen, um mich in den Schrank zu ziehen. Ich habe mich gewehrt und geschrien, doch es half nichts. Ich war in dem Schrank und die Tür knallte zu. Ich sah nur zwei sehr kleine Punkte, die mich fixierten und immer näher zu kommen schienen. Und dann war ich ohnmächtig. Und wachte in meinem Bett wieder auf. Immer wieder habe ich das Gefühl, es wird schlimmer. Ich wache auf und denke mir "Ich lebe! Ich lebe!". Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich diesen Schlafentzug habe, nur weil ein kleiner Psycho etwas gesagt hat, was ich so auf mich bezogen nie zuvor gehört habe. Und doch passiert es. Nacht 4: Ich sehe diesmal nur schwarz. Doch ich höre, dass sich irgendetwas in der Dunkelheit versteckt hält und auf den passenden Moment wartet, um mich anzugreifen. Ich weiß nicht, in welche Richtung ich gehe oder ob ich irgendwo dagegen renne. Ich weiß nicht, ob es wieder der Friedhof ist oder diesmal etwas mehr wie mein Zimmer. Ich kann nichts sagen. Es kann ein Raum sein, aber auch etwas, in dem ich nicht eingesperrt bin. Ich kann es nicht sagen. Wer weiß, wie es hier mit Licht aussehen würde. Ich wüsste wenigstens, wo ich hingehen würde. Oder zumindest so grob. Ich habe Angst. Angst, wieder diese roten Punkte von letzter Nacht zu sehen. Sie sind so langsam auf mich zugekommen und ich will nicht wissen, was sie aus mir herausgezogen haben. Es sah aus wie eine kleine Nebelschwade mit vereinzelten roten Linien. Sie hatten dasselbe rot wie diese Punkte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht real war, doch trotzdem habe ich mich danach so... so ausgelaugt gefühlt. Als wäre wirklich irgendetwas aus meinem Körper geflossen, was für mich - oder auch jeden - überlebenswichtig ist. Aber, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, denke ich, dass es eher damit zu tun hat, dass ich seit Tagen nicht so gut oder gar nicht schlafe. Zumindest sehe ich jetzt etwas mehr. Als würde irgendetwas mich quälen und das mit Blindheit. Es ist so ein schlimmes Gefühl von Orientierungslosigkeit. Du siehst nichts und weißt nicht, wo du hingehst. Und dann kommt etwas von hinten und berührt dich. Du zuckst zusammen und liegst auf dem Boden. Du bist gelähmt. Der einzige Gedanke, den du hast, ist "Lass mich sterben! Ich will das nicht!". thumb Es war eiskalt und hat sich klar von der Dunkelheit abgehoben. Doch es war nur ein kurzer Moment, in dem du es sehen konntest. Eine Hand. Und da sind wieder diese Punkte. Sie kommen wieder auf dich zu und ziehen dir diesen Hauch aus dem Körper. Aus deinem Mund. Du spürst wie dein Körper immer mehr ermattet und sich entspannt. Du siehst aber dennoch, wie es immer mehr von diesem Hauch wird und deine Augen behalten den geschockten Blick. Und dann meldet sich dein Überlebensinstinkt wieder und du schreist. Du schreist dir die Seele aus dem Leib, doch es kommt keiner. Niemand, der dich rettet, bis dir einfällt, du bist ganz alleine auf dieser Welt. Das sagst du dann auch mehrmals und immer mehr beginnst du, zu kämpfen. Du trittst um dich und du hörst ein Geräusch. Es hört sich an wie ein Keuchen und darauf folgt ein Knurren. Du siehst alles und doch wieder nichts. Die Schwärze um dich herum fängt an sich zu bewegen und du bemerkst, dass die Dunkelheit nichts anderes sind als Schatten. Und einer dieser Schatten färbt sich grau und stürzt sich auf dich. Und du bist wieder wach und verängstigt in deinem Bett. Ich kann das nicht mehr. Er raubt mir den Schlaf und ist eines der schlimmsten Dinge, die ich je gesehen habe. Ich kann ja nicht sagen, ob ich ihn gesehen habe. Eine schwarze Kutte, deren Kapuze weit nach hinten geht. Eine Hand, die am Handgelenk durchsichtig ist und Klauen, die vor Blut triefen. Im Handgelenk sieht man die Adern, durch welche kein rotes menschliches Blut fließt, sondern schwarzes dämonisches Blut. Der Knochen hat Risse, aber keine Brüche. Und nicht zu vergessen, die Augen. Diese rot glühenden, größer und kleiner werdenden Punkte. Nacht 5: Ich bin komplett orientierungslos. Es ist zu hell, um die Augen zu öffnen. thumb ch werde nicht aufstehen. Wenn ich mich erheben sollte, habe ich keine Ahnung, was passieren wird. Meine Hoffnung ist ja, dass nichts passiert. Dass ich den "Jäger" anziehe durch meine Bewegungen. Dass er merkt, wenn ich mich fortbewege. Womöglich ist es ja so, weil es mich als sein nächstes Opfer auserkoren hat und sich irgendetwas verändert, wenn ich sein Reich betrete. Doch wie lange soll ich das noch aushalten? Ich verzweifele. Nach und nach falle ich in diesen Albtraum und alles, was er tut, scheint so real. Aber ich bin ein Mensch, der nicht einfach nur herumsitzen kann. Ich stehe auf und gehe irgendwo hin. Ich weiß nicht, wohin, denn überall ist ja Licht. Doch es wird dunkler. Ein schwarzer Schatten legt sich über mich und ich höre ein Lied. Es ist das Lied, das ich immer gehört habe, wenn ich eingeschlafen bin. Es macht mich schläfrig und ich sehe nichts außer diesen Schatten, der über mir sein Schlaflied spielt. Ich schließe meine Augen und versuche, mir die Ohren zuzuhalten. Doch es funktioniert nicht. Und dann habe ich einen Filmriss. Ich weiß nicht, was danach passiert ist. Warum passiert mir so etwas? Es ist nicht mehr auszuhalten. Egal, wo ich bin oder was ich tue. Ich fühle mich immer so beobachtet. So, als würde es in mir sein, aber auch nur in meiner Umgebung. Ich kann tun was ich will, doch es wird mich weiterhin verfolgen. Ich werde nirgends sicher sein. Ich habe nur diese eine Möglichkeit. Ich muss es töten. Ansonsten kann ich mich gleich erschießen. Das wäre wohl eindeutig einfacher, als jede Nacht darauf zu warten, was passiert. Auch wenn der Jäger jede Nacht so weit kommt, dass er mir diese Nebelschwaden aus meinem tiefsten Inneren entreißt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch glauben soll, dass es eine kranke Fantasie ist. Ich fühle mich so, als ob man mir meine Lebensenergie, meinen Lebenswillen, stiehlt. Also kann es doch nicht zu 100% Einbildung sein. Außer meine Träume fühlen sich so real an, dass sie reelle Auswirkungen auf mich haben. Nacht 6: Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich aufwache und direkt dem Jäger gegenüberstehe. Er knurrt mich an, doch ich habe mein Ziel vor Augen. Ich werde nicht weglaufen. Ich werde meine Fragen stellen, wenn ich jetzt schon die Möglichkeit habe. "Was habe ich dir getan?!", schrie ich ihn an. Seine einzige Antwort war ein hohles Lachen, dass mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Ich wartete und stellte diese Frage erneut. Als Antwort bekam ich dieses Mal, dass ich süßliches Blut habe, nach dem sich jeder Jäger verzehren würde und er nur Glück gehabt habe, dass noch kein anderer Jäger auf mich aufmerksam geworden ist. Ich fragte, was es mit dem Friedhof und speziell mit den Zahlen an den Grabstatuen auf sich hat. "Der Friedhof ist mein persönliches Eigentum. Ein jeder Jäger erhält einen und hat die Aufgabe, diesen Friedhof zu füllen. In jeder Jägerfamilie gibt es pro Generation einen, doch in einer Familie können nie zwei Jäger gleichzeitig existieren. Sobald der neue Jäger davon erfährt ist es seine Pflicht, seinen Vorgänger auszulöschen. Das ist dann die Nummer Eins auf jedem Jägerfriedhof. Und was die restlichen Zahlen bedeuten, glaube ich, kannst du dir jetzt ja denken." Bis ich wirklich richtig realisiert habe, was er mir da gerade gesagt hat, hatte ich schon die nächste Frage gestellt. "Welche Nummer wäre ich?" "Du? Du bist mein Jubiläum. Du bist meine 200.", sagte er mir mit einem dreckigen Grinsen, das ich ihm am liebsten auf der Stelle ausradiert hätte. Aber noch wollte ich Antworten haben. "Aber wie hast du dann deinen Vorgänger ausgelöscht? Als Jäger denke ich, ist es nicht leicht zu sterben." "Ja, aber jeder Jäger hat einen eigenen Schwachunkt, den es gilt, ausfindig zu machen. Das kann ewig dauern, kann aber noch am Tag der Eröffnung geschehen. Ich zum Beispiel habe meinen Vater auslöschen müssen und habe herausgefunden, dass er eine riesige Angst vor Messern hatte. Man konnte regelrecht seine Panik davor beobachten. Letztendlich hatte er insgesamt vor spitzen silbernen Gegenständen Angst. Das Silber hat ihn am Tag meiner Eröffnung in mein erstes Grab gebracht und ich muss jetzt noch eine Person auf meinen Friedhof befördern und kann dann einfach darauf warten, dass ich eventuell einen Nachfolger bekomme." "Warum kannst du eigentlich reden?", fragte ich ihn. "Weil ein Elternteil immer menschlich ist. Wenn ein Jäger während der Jagd einen potentiellen Partner findet und dadurch seine Arbeit vernachlässigt, kann sein Nachfolger das Glück haben, dass er nicht mehr einen ganzen Friedhof füllen muss. Natürlich kann er seine mindestens 200 Leichen sammeln, kann aber auch die Arbeit seines Vorgängers beenden und sich in aller Ruhe seine Partnerin oder seinen Partner suchen. So wie ich es dann jetzt tun werde. Aber dieser Friedhof ist mein eigener. Niemand, der angefangen hat, ihn zu füllen, außer mir. Jetzt werde ich mir nur noch meine Partnerin suchen und darauf warten, umgebracht zu werden." "Kennst du deine Schwachstelle?" "Natürlich. Wenn man sie nicht kennt könnte man sich aus Versehen selber ermorden. Sobald man von den Wächtern erfährt, dass man ein Jäger ist, erfährt man auch gleich seine Schwachstelle. Ich darf keine Schusswaffen berühren." Mein einziger Gedanke war eine Schusswaffe. Ich wollte unbedingt eine Schusswaffe. "Und jetzt, da du das weißt, muss ich dich umbringen. Wie sehr ich mich auf dein süßes Blut freue. Ach ja. Diese Nebelschwaden, wie du sie so schön beschrieben hast, sind Teile deiner Seele." Das waren die letzten Worte, die ich in meinem Leben hörte. thumb Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geister